Bath time fun
by enthusedsilver
Summary: Willow and Tara decide to take a bath together and enjoy each others company...femmeslash  don't like, don't read. Please R & R.


Bath time fun

She walked past the park whistling and almost skipping. This was Willow's favourite part of the day; she could go home and be with the woman she loved like she'd always dreamed. Well, not always, not too long ago her life plan had been going home to her husband, but sometimes things changed and Willow knew in her heart this was the way it was meant to be. She took the steps in the apartment two at a time, turned the key in the lock and was hit by the wonderful smell and melodious voice of her lover, singing as she cooked.

Willow floated down the corridor and into the room filled with her one and only Tara. "How is the sexiest woman in the entire world doing today?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Angelina Jolie herself?"

"Ha ha, very funny missy! Now where's my welcome home smoochie?"

As Tara placed her perfect full lips onto the eager Willow's, pleasure coursed through both women's body. The intense satisfaction at causing such a reaction after 7 years together still surprised the two women.

"So how's the book going?" Willow asked, pouring herself a drink.

"Slowly" Tara replied uncertainly, "I can't seem to get the flow right."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out baby."

"Hmmm" she replied distractedly, "How were the kids today? Not too excited I hope"

"Well when I told them about the trip to the zoo they went ballistic but other than that they were great. Oh honey you have to see what Jennifer drew today, it's the cutest picture of me!"

Willow slid the picture out of her bag and handed it to Tara who giggled, "Oh darling this is lovely - can we put it in our bedroom?" Willow clapped excitedly, "I was hoping you would say that!" As she picked up her things to take to the bedroom she looked at her lovers skilful hands dicing vegetables.

"What's for dinner?"

"Vegetable Casserole, it's nearly done now."

"Cool, want to join me in a nice relaxing bath first?"

"Definitely, I've been waiting for that offer all day."

Willow sauntered to the bedroom with Tara following close behind. As the door closed Willow's lips encompassed Tara's with a guttural moan. Quickly stripping off her top Willow lifted up Tara's and kissed from belly button to collar bone gently and sensually raising it over her head and tossing it aside before unclasping the bra that impeded the way to her favourite part of her lovers body.

It was then Tara's turn to manoeuvre Willow out of her bra before unzipping her pants and sneakily tickling her sensitive area whilst removing the cherry patterned panties Willow was wearing. Tara's skirt was on the floor and she realised Willow must have unclasped the hook to remove it before she noticed. Her black lacy panties slid easily to the floor as Tara backed Willow towards the bathroom. Inside, they reluctantly parted so Willow could lock the door, dim the lights and light some candles while Tara drew the bath and added scented rose petals.

The bathroom was large and the Jacuzzi-style tub could comfortably hold the two lovers. Elegantly stepping into the bath Willow pulled Tara in beside her and began devouring her luscious mouth. Her tongue journeyed until she received a lusty moan from Tara which she took as a signal to knead the full breasts in front of her, whose nipples hardened at the touch. She brought her eager lips to follow the path of her hands and gasps met her ears. She slowly worked her way down, sucking and biting any skin she met.

As Willow became slowly submerged under the water she found a throbbing clit which she sucked teasingly eliciting a cry from the normally restrained Tara. Her tongue travelled further, the legs beneath her parting automatically to give her better access. She found her destination as the panting from above became more frantic. Willow's skilful tongue thrust into the sex of her lover tasting the bittersweet tang she knew and loved. As Willow's thumb trailed across the still throbbing clit her tongue ducked and dived until the muscles closed in around it, "Willow!" came Tara's sensual yell. Willow knew her name never sounded better than from Tara at her climax and she slid two fingers into Tara pressing her whole body against her lovers so she could fully experience the sensations she was creating. As their nipples rubbed together and she thrust her fingers in and out of Tara, Willow felt her own breath quicken as her lover continued to moan. "My god, oh, god, yes, Willow, ohh, ohhhhhhhh, WIIIILLLLLLLOOOOOWW" She screamed as her body was overcome with the electricity coursing through her veins. The water around them gently washed away their sweat cooling down their heated bodies.

Tara pulled Willow in for a passionate kiss. Now it was her turn to dominate her lover. "I want to see you really sweat" whispered Tara, smiling mischievously. She let go of Willow, lifted herself up and began rubbing her own breasts, gasping and moaning intermittently. Next, she took the pulsating shower head and turning it on, pressed it firmly to her clit sending shockwaves through her body. Willow lay watching this incredibly sexy scene unfold, her clit throbbing furiously as she thought how it had been worth telling Tara that women masturbating turned her on. Tara swayed her hips and bucked at the pressure. Throwing the shower down, she put one leg up on the side of the bath and shoved three fingers into herself, screaming as she did so. Then it was Willow's turn to moan furiously, abruptly stopping Tara (who throughout the show had been focused on Willow alone)

She whispered, "Do you want something honey?"

"YES!" came Willow's frantic reply.

"Tell me what you want" Tara replied, enjoying teasing her lover.

"You know what I want"

"But I want to hear you say it"  
"OH, FUCK ME, FUCK ME NOW!" Willow yelled.

Tara's head dipped below the surface of the water and her tongue found Willow's throbbing clit as three fingers found their way inside her. Willow bucked and shuddered beneath Tara as the heat rose in her core, she was already at her climax as Tara's other hand found her left nipple and caused her to yell "Fuck!" Tara's head rose above the surface of the water to murmur, "Language honey."

"Screw you it's your…oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!!!" Cut off mid-sentence by the increased pace of Tara's thrusting, "TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

The unbridled scream pierced the air as Willow's insides shook and vibrated into an unceasing bliss. Tara found her way to the top of Willow and they lay together steaming and feeling utterly at peace. "Next time can I play with the shower?"


End file.
